SE七EN DISCONTINUED TILL MID2013
by Neurotic-Canuck
Summary: Students of Osaka University have been dying mysteriously with no cause, but somehow connected a teen enrolled in the university. so the Spirit detectives and sent to investigate. Who is this student? And why are people dying?


**Ok I haven't updated in a while cause I got grounded...and like always I'm having a hard time creating new chapters for my previous work...I just that lazy sorry. I've noticed that I haven't been on the Yu Yu Hakusho page and this anime was what actually brought me to fanfiction!  
**

**So I've decided to start _another_ story. Just a quick warning I update very slow so for those who like authors updating stories weekly or even DAILY (If that's even possible) then I am not that kind of author and this is not your story...but if you still wa****nt to read it then I can't stop you! It your choice!**

* * *

**SE**七**EN  
**

**Author: BakaKitsuneKYA**

**Rating: T**

**DISCLIAMER: Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine!**

**Chapter: Prologue- The death of Hell's child  
**

* * *

_The fire inside us burns with an intense flame_  
_lifting one above, bringing others to shame_  
_Our eyes focus on something we desire_  
_when our need for it isn't dire_  
_Meals upon meals, weight increases_  
_the health of the body soon ceases_

_Lusting for someone who appears to be fit_  
_craves the flesh, ignores the spirit_  
_Wealth is taken by greedy hands_  
_that acquire no value, just more lands_  
_When in spirit and body labour ends_  
_no will to work is what lazyness sends_  
_A crack of the whip, a thought in my mind_  
_a flash of anger is what you'll find_

_Our nature is full of these deadly sins_  
_If you examine your own life_  
_you will find one you're in_

By: StrangerInThisWorld (site: allpoetry)

* * *

Heart thumping loudly, the scurries of footsteps echoing in the never-ending darkness, the panting forming from thy lips, the fear locked within the eyes. Running and running as death follows from behind, slowly and teasingly does it so. A miscalculated step by the victim, and thus she slips in darkness, landed against cold dirt ground. Eyes surveying the pit and above the pit, whimpers of help escapes them as death ceased at top of the pit.

Death perched above with lips spreading to a sinister smile behind the covers of their mask, deaths eyes landing at the pitiful soul. Sounds of reassurance leaves the mouth of the predator in a mocking like tone, then follows a hiss. A hiss that grows louder and surrounding the victim, she turns her eyes around her, she was not alone in the cavern under the ground.

Vengeful eyes of thousands lighten catching what little light was offered and reflecting to the victim, her. Back against the tall walls of the pit, nails bleeding in trail of climbing said wall, whimpers turned into beautiful melodies of fear and pain. A loud wail escapes the hole as death watches hell's pets slither upon thy body. Laughter leaves death, head flung up, mouth wide open and laughter escapes.

The child of hell turns with the air of pride and vengeance surrounding its body, pride within each step away from the sacrificed soul. Not caring to turn pitied eyes at the forever slumbering body of its victim. But the child of Hell stops with the mighty tremor of the ground beneath its feet, the smile slipped of their face. Slowly turned thy head towards the pit, a quickly does the air around turns from pride to fear.

_thump_

_thump_

_thump_

footstep and thy beating heart thumps in rhythm, screeches or disapproval and anger leaves the guilty child's mouth as his pets slithered from the pits and towards them.

Why?

Why do they turn against the child's power?

_Crack!_

The sound of a crack stops every moving being, the mask that they wore split into through the middle. The two piece fell and death's face was revealed...as a face of not death but thy victim. Quickly hell's pets attacked in blood-lust_. _The unmasked stranger screamed and fell down on the ground, angry whispers, a shouts echoed around her...

_Who is she?_

_Where is he?_

_Kill her..._

_Kill Nana_

_

* * *

_

**Ok that's t****he prologue of this story...so that's why it's short! So don't complain that it short. And I know that the wording is kinda different...I know. I was reading way too many Edgar Allan Poe poems and practically old poems. And I fell in love with the way the made their poems with the weird words. Sooo I tried I hope it was good, the latter chapter though will be in normal modern style of writing.**

**_A_nd in case if you were wondering yes this is for Yu Yu hakusho! **

**SO till then! JE NE! BAKAKITSUNEKYA OUT!  
**


End file.
